Kiss The Girl
by Legacy918
Summary: Roxas is visiting his cousin, Sora, and helps him and his girlfriend, Kairi, set up for her nephew's birthday party but something gets stuck in his mind the whole day and it is blonde and petite with blue eyes. Roxas x Namine


**Hey everyone! Legacy918 here and I have something new that I've never done before! This is my first ever Kingdom Hearts One-Shot and the reason I decided to write one was because I kind of just wanted to post one story that wasn't an SYOC, wasn't ongoing, and wasn't Pokemon just for fun and to do something new. Now as you can see, the title is also a Disney Song from The Little Mermaid (Ashley Tisdale also sings her own version of the song) and I thought it'd be fun to take the song, create a scenario, and make the scenario about the song and include some of the lyrics somewhere in the story. Anyway, without further ado, let's get into this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the lyrics to "Kiss the Girl."**

"Roxas! We need you over by the goodie table!" I turned away from the balloon I had just finished tying to a chair as my sapphire blue eyes found a girl with auburn hair and eyes – a similar shade to mine. She had hands placed on her hips as she tried stretching out her back – tired from all the work she'd done so far.

I stood up straight and responded, "Alright, Kai," as I walked passed her to the back of the room towards the goodie table. Kairi is my cousin, Sora's, girlfriend and they've known each other since the day she moved to the islands when they were six but they didn't get together until about a year ago.

I reached the goodie table to find a girl with caramel brown hair and forest green eyes. Her skin was fair and she stood at about five foot three – a little higher than my chin. I looked over her shoulder to find her arranging the unhealthy treats that the four year olds would destroy in a few hours.

"Hey Selph," I started.

Selphie turned around and smiled upon seeing me as she responded, "Hi! What's up?"

I tilted my head slightly towards the red-head, "Kairi told me to come help you with the snacks."

"Great!" I couldn't help but smile when I was around Selphie, her energy was just so contagious! I don't think I've ever seen anyone down when she was around. She turned back around to face the treats and asked, "What do you think looks better? Should I put the chocolate marshmallows over here, or here?"

"I think over here." I pointed to where I thought they should go, but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get the decorating done with as soon as possible.

As she placed them where I told her, she nodded, "Alright, can you bring me the plates with the Rice Krispy treats and cookies, please?" I complied with her request, handing her the plates with indifference. "Okay, thanks!"

"No problem, Selph." I walked over to the helium tank where a boy with a head of spiky chocolate brown hair was blowing up balloons and tying them with colorful strings. He looked up to reveal a set of blue eyes and a light tan cloaking his skin. This was my cousin, Sora.

"What did Kairi want?" he asked casually as he finished tying a balloon with a string and handed it to me.

"Selphie just needed a bit of help with the goodie table. How many more balloons do we need?"

"Count them up. It's four per table." I quickly made a round going counting the number of balloons that we still needed and returned to my cousin.

"Fourteen," I responded indifferently.

"Aw man," he groaned as he grabbed another balloon and placed it on the nozzle of the tank.

Just then, we turned our heads upon hearing the voice of Kairi's four year old nephew, Ventus, as he entered the club house followed by his parents, Terra and Aqua. My friends often made jokes about me being the dad because Ven looked like a tiny version of me with his wild spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin. Probably the only thing that distinguished us other than height and age was how his eyes were bright while mine were a darker shade. Terra hated when Sora and the others joked about Ventus being mine, even though I was like ten years younger than Aqua and they had been together for six years. Then he would remember that Aqua is naturally blonde and that she dyed her hair blue and just get over it with a bit of grumbling.

Now I know what you're thinking, it makes perfect sense for Sora to be here because he is Kairi's boyfriend and for Selphie because she is her best friend, but why would I be here? I'm Sora's cousin who doesn't even live in Destiny Islands – I'm from Twilight Town, which is a good hour from here without traffic. Well the answer just walked in through the entrance with a cardboard box in her pale dainty arms. Her name was Namine and she was Kairi's little sister by one year and it didn't take longer than a glance to see that the two girls were related. Aside from the hair color and Kairi's tan skin, the two looked almost identical, sharing deep sapphire blue eyes and a slightly round face.

I must have been staring again because Sora nudged my arm to get my attention. He tilted his head towards the petite blonde as he said, "Go over there and help her, dude." Sora knew about my crush on Namine, in fact, he and Kairi introduced us to each other hoping that we would get together but I don't visit Sora very often so I felt it pointless to even try starting a relationship with her. I sighed as I started walking towards her but Terra made it to her first and lifted the box from her delicate hands. I quickly made a b-line for the restroom to try and play off my reason for going over there and I could see Sora trying to suppress his laughter from the corner of my eye.

* * *

><p>After returning from the restroom, I helped Sora with the remaining balloons but when he saw me approach him, he started laughing. "Hey, you have to teach me how to be that smooth," he teased, referring to my display from earlier.<p>

All I could say in retaliation was, "Shut up" as I snatched one of the balloons from him and went over to tie it. I started thinking about how stupid I must have looked earlier and hoped that Namine hadn't noticed it.

As I finished, I heard an angelic voice say, "Um…Roxas?" I quickly lifted my head and slammed it against bottom of the table, bringing a deep aching to the back of my head. As maneuvered around it while rubbing the back of my head and looked up to find Namine standing with a stack of napkins in her hands. My stomach dropped as my cheeks began to flare and my heart began pounding – speeding up slowly before reaching a constant pace. If she didn't notice my embarrassing display earlier, she definitely noticed this.

I did the first thing I could think of and gave her a cheesy smile. Sora always did it with Kairi and she always giggled so maybe it worked with Namine too. The petite blonde in front of me giggled a little and my smile became authentic as I stood up and asked, "W-what's up, Namine?"

"Can you set these napkins on the tables please? Kairi wants me to finish up Ven's banner." I nodded, unable to say no to her as I received the napkins and started doing as she said. By the time I finished, everything that Kairi needed me and Sora for was pretty much done so she released us to go get ready for the party.

* * *

><p>As Sora dug through his closet, trying to decide what to wear, I applied gel to my hair to get it spiked just how I liked it. After looking at it from side-to-side, I gave it a nod of approval and turned around to find Sora dressed in a brownish-gray shirt underneath a black vest and some faded blue jeans with his signature silver chain crown necklace dangling over his shirt. I, on the other hand, wore a plain white T-shirt, a black hoodie, and dark greenish-blue jeans with my own silver chain necklace, except mine had a four-pronged star as the pendant. The party started at three and it was in the clubhouse of the mobile home complex that Sora and Kairi lived in so I wasn't in any rush. Because Sora was with the scary red-head, though, we had to be there before guests started showing so that's exactly what we did.<p>

While walking through the streets inside the complex, Sora teased, "Kairi says there's going to be music so you'll be able to ask Namine to dance."

I groaned, "Dude, I told you, I don't like her."

"And I told you that you can't lie to me because it's so obvious that you do. You should just go for it, man. I think she'd be into it."

"Except that I dance like a Soldier Heartless with its helmet shut."

Sora laughed at the analogy I made to one of our favorite video-games as he reassured me, "Do you really think Kairi likes me because of my dancing skills? Hell no! I can't dance either but I do it because she likes to do it. Just don't be surprised if we end up forcing you two to dance."

I chuckled, "I really wasn't expecting anything less from you two."

* * *

><p>When I entered the clubhouse, I admired the work that we did for the first time, since I didn't really pay much attention while setting up. Ventus loved the movie Toy Story so Aqua wanted it to be themed appropriately with the four tables on one side sporting either yellow or red cloth for Woody, and the six on the other side with green, blue, and purple for Buzz. The centerpieces were blue cups with lollipops packed tightly and a balloon coming out from the center. There was a banner on one of the walls with a picture of Ven saying "Ventus' 4th Birthday" and the cake was three-tiered with the top having a cloud design like Andy's room, the middle having Buzz's chest plate, and the bottom had the appearance of Woody's belt.<p>

There weren't any guests yet but Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were all inside and prepared for the party. Kairi wore a simple lavender off-the-shoulder sweater with a pink dress, black and pink knee-length socks, and a pair of black and pink sneakers. If you haven't guessed, she really liked the color pink.

Upon seeing her boyfriend, Kairi rushed over to him and gave him a quick peck before leading him by the hand to the kitchen. She told me to go with them but I didn't understand why because I thought they were just going to make out until I saw who else was inside. Namine was there, leaning against one of the counters while on her phone but she looked up as we walked in and smiled when she saw me. She wore a white dress with small navy blue poke-a-dots scattered around it. The dress was held by a brown belt and she wore a pair of high brown boots. I gave her a weak smile in return as I went to pour myself something to drink. As I held the bottle over the cup, I heard Namine say, "Is your head okay?" which caused me to flinch a little and spill a bit of the soda.

"Oh crap!" I said as I scrambled for some napkins.

"I'm sorry," she said as she grabbed a couple to help too. I couldn't ignore the looks we were getting from Sora and Kairi as the two watched on with eager grins. It was amazing that they didn't have a bucket of popcorn between them because they were definitely enjoying the show.

As we stood up, there was an awkward silence between me and Namine so I excused myself to throw the soda-drenched napkins away. "Sorry about that," I apologized when I returned to pouring my drink.

Her voice was soft and understanding, "No, it was my fault…"

There was another awkward silence.

I took a sip of my drink before continuing, "The banner you made looks really nice." I saw her eyes light up a bit and a gentle smile spread across her face as she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. Namine was a really good artist and was always asked to do artsy things and pretty much drew out what the setup for the party would be like which is what Kairi was using to give orders.

I remember the first time I ever saw Namine drawing – we were both eleven and it was, I think, my third time visiting Sora because back then, I rarely came over to the islands. I walked outside the house because Sora and I were going to play baseball when I saw Namine sitting outside on the hammock that was tied to two pillars on her front porch and she had a sketchpad on her lap and a pencil in her hand. I watched her until she realized I was there and I asked what she was drawing. She walked over to the fence that separated the two houses and showed me a sketch of the island that Sora and Kairi liked to play on but it was amazing – the detail it had for an eleven year old.

Anyway, Namine responded with a "thank you" and that's when Riku and Selphie walked into the kitchen. Riku was Sora's best friend who used to have a monstrous crush on Kairi but got over her after realizing that she really liked my cousin. He had long silver hair and emerald green eyes and was considered the player of the group. This was apparent by his styled of dressing which, for the party, consisted of a light gray dress shit that was unbuttoned from the top and untucked, a black jacket with streaks of yellow here and there, and dark blue jeans which were sagging.

"Hey guys!" Selphie said energetically as she went to hug the rest of us. "Ooh, the food smells great, Kai!" The two girls went over to the silver trays of food that lined the counter and started talking about Aqua's cooking and who else helped with the food while Sora and Riku went outside to turn the television on to watch the blitzball game. Not wanting to feel left out and to avoid being left alone with Namine, I followed them out. I didn't trust myself to not make myself look stupid in front of her again.

* * *

><p>As the party continued and the guests started arriving, the clubhouse became full of bratty kids running around, grabbing sweets from the goodie table, and inaccurately playing ping pong and pool in the back while the adults sat around eating, talking, and listening to the music that was playing.<p>

I sat with Sora, Riku, and their friends, Tidus and Wakka, watching the blitzball game but I wasn't really interested like the others. I wasn't big on blitzball but I didn't really have anyone else to talk to. When they went to commercials, Riku turned to me and with a mischievous smile asked, "Happy to see Namine?" I groaned as the others started laughing. "You like her, don't you?"

"No," I responded flatly but none of them were convinced.

"Why don't you just ask her out, ya?" Wakka asked.

Tidus added, "Yeah, we see how you look at her."

"Because I don't like her" I said, trying to convince myself, more than them. It wasn't working. The party continued and some of the adults started dancing to the music because apparently, everyone in Kairi's family knew how to dance. Kairi dragged Sora up onto the dance floor and Tidus had barely gotten back from dancing with Selphie when she grabbed Riku by the hands and led him into the small crowd as the brunette's replacement.

I couldn't help but glance at Namine every so often and Tidus and Wakka caught me – even though it wasn't that difficult. Tidus whispered in my ear, "There you see here, sitting there across the way."

I redirected my attention to the dance floor but Wakka added, "She ain't got a lot to say, but there's something about her, ya?"

"No."

Tidus continued, "You're dying to try and kiss the girl, aren't you?" I stood up and walked away but they kept hounding me. "Dude, you want her! Look at her, you know you do!"

Not paying attention to where I was going, I almost bumped into Namine but she didn't notice until Tidus and Wakka hatched an idea to push me into her. She turned around and I glared at Tidus and Wakka who were already on the other side of the room and turned back to find Namine with a quizzical look. "I-I'm really sorry about that" I apologized.

She smiled, "It's okay." That smile was absolutely amazing! Her face was so angelic and innocent as if she'd never done anything wrong. I was just some skater punk who definitely wasn't going off to college. Another awkward silence fell upon us so she asked, "Are you enjoying the party?"

I nodded, "Yeah. You?" _She's one of the people who threw it you idiot!_

She nodded in return, "Yeah, I'm happy that everyone seems to be having fun."

"Yeah, I get y-you. You did a really good job at planning this party."

A small hue of pink spread across her face. "T-thank you. H-hey, um, do you want to dance?"

My eyes opened wide as I felt my cheeks begin to flush, "Oh no," I responded while shaking my hands in front of me. Her face conveyed disappointment despite her trying to hide it with a weak smile. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. I can't dance…" I admitted.

Her gentle smile returned as she asked, "Um, would you like me to teach you?" I honestly couldn't tell the difference between her face and a tomato because she was blushing! She was actually blushing!

Not knowing how to respond, I nodded like a moron. She giggled as she took my hand in hers and led me onto the dance floor. Sora and Kairi were nearby and their faces were consumed by enormous grins as they watched us. Namine held my hands as she walked me through the steps and told me to just follow the rhythm. After a few minutes of dancing, she said that I was doing good, but I knew she was just being supportive because I hadn't improved by much. It didn't matter though because I was having fun! It wasn't awkward – we were holding hands and laughing whenever I messed up and it was just great! Then a slow song came on and then…it got awkward. We looked around as couples started coming together and we were right in the middle of it. Our eyes connected and I told myself _Here goes nothing_, as I offered my hand, not caring whether she said yes or no, and to my surprise, she accepted it with a smile on her face. I looked at Sora and Kairi to see where to put my hands but he had them on her butt so that was definitely not an option. I found another couple that seemed to be dancing normal so I followed their lead and placed my hands on Namine's waist as she placed hers around my neck.

We started swaying back and forth and it was the most awkward time I'd ever felt, but I was okay with it because I was slow dancing! With Namine! As our awkward swaying continued, the stupid song that Tidus and Wakka got stuck in my head and that was all I could think about. I looked at Namine's lips and the urge grew so I redirected my attention elsewhere.

_Boy you better do it soon, no time will be better. You've got to be kidding me!_ The song grew stronger in my head and blocked out the actual music playing_. Shalalalala, ain't that sad, it's such a shame. Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl._ My eyes wondered down to Namine and she looked back at me. _Shalalalala, don't be scared, you better be prepared, go on and kiss the girl_. Her eyes…they looked…hopeful. I don't know what snapped inside my head but I started to lean in, and again, to my surprise, she did too. _Shalalalala, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl, go on and kiss the girl._ My eyes closed and I felt my lips meet hers. They were soft and tender and they tasted like peaches. I couldn't stop mine from trembling as we stood there with our lips connected. We pulled apart and I looked at her. She was smiling warmly and that's when I knew that she liked me back and a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. She rested her head against the gap in my neck and I held her close as we continued swaying with the song. Did I feel less awkward? No. Was I happy, though? Yes, because I got to kiss the girl.

**Alright, so if you liked the way I did this one-shot, submit a Disney song or another very catchy/memorable song that you think would be a good idea to write a Kingdom Hearts story about and I'll try to make a scenario for it. Leave your thoughts and opinions in the reviews! Legacy, out!**


End file.
